the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Victor Blake
"These people were criminals and vagrants they gave up their freedom long ago. I only wish to make them productive members of society." -Dr. Victor Blake defending his mind control drug Victor Blake joined the Templar Order at University. An Abstergo Funded Reseach Orgnization was ran at Oxford. He became a dilgent student and joined the Science and Research Department under Dr. Warren Vidic. He excelled in his studies and proved to be a great assest to the Science Team. He was born to a wealthy London family who were unaffilated with Abstergo or the Order on Feburay 5, 1961. Personality and Skills Victor was a child genius, he is very careing and has a love for all his pantiets that he treats. He is commited to The Order and strives to make the wold better for mankind with his Reseach Projects. Victor studied Biology, Medicine, Psychology, and robtotics at Oxford. He has a Doctorate in Medicine and Psychology. Biography Victor grew up with a normal childhood, other then exceeding his peers in the Sciences. Abstergo took notice of him in High School and unbeknowst to him he was given a full ride to the Abstergo School Oxford. During his studies at University, Warren Vidic took patuicaler intrest in his studies and convinced him to join the Abstergo Science Team on campus. At the AST he would be a research assasstint for Dr. Vidic. Soon after he graduated he was hired at the Abstergo Facialty in Rome to stay on as a permentant addtion to the Animus Project. There is where he stayed for 20 years helping Warren Vidic with the Animus. After Grandmaster Alan Rikkin took notice of Victor, he told Warren to finnaly induct Victor into the Order for proving his commitment. Warren Vidic hosted the cermony that made Victor an offical part of the Templar Order. Victor was told that humanity is weak, and through it's weakness wars break out. That the Templars wish to end these wars through peaceful control of the population. He was told of the Assassins and the Templar fight against them. Afer his induction into the Order at 35 he was transferred to Abstergo Towers in New York and became the head of the Science and Reseach Department there. He pioneered many new projects includeing Project Lazuerus, and Project Memory Thief. In his 50th year he met a young Agent Nathanael DaBakkle who had arrived from the Abstergo School in Albany as the new part of the Archolgy Team. Together they pioneerd new innovations and worked together reseaching DaBakkle's hertitage and the connection to The Shroud. Together they travlled to Africa and where the leading force behind Project Applo. A program to gain full control of Africa, while the Order gained control of South Africa they were put back by the assassin attack and are now regroping to take the rest of Africa. They also worked on Project Memory Thief together creating a device to steal and transmit the gentetic memory of a human. They ended up retreving the memory of a now dead assassin Peter. Research Projects *Abstergo Science Team at Oxford: This was his first exposure to the Dr. Vidic. *Animus Project: Dr. Victor Blake was a research assassitant under Dr. Vidic during the beginings of the Animus Project. *Project Lazurus: Dr. Blake began this project in the summer of 1995 at Abstergo Towers. The project was defunded until March, 2013 to revive the dead agent Loki. *Project Apollo: He was the lead Science Offiicer in charge of creating the mind control chemical to control Africa. *Project Memory Thief: Working with DaBakkle he created a device to steal genetic memory. *Subject M: Agent Lynxx captured the assassin arrow and sent her to Blake to conduct memory reseach on her. During this reseach he was able to delete her memories and replace them with new memories making her a templar. Category:Templar Order Category:Templars